Kiss Me, Drew
by LinChungIsHot
Summary: When she is too late to enter a contest in Lilycove, May has to watch Drew preform,  But then she runs into a girl who seems to catch Drew's eye.  Instantly, she gets jealous.  This girl is on everyone's good side except May's.  What's her secret?
1. Intro

**Date : September 17th, 2010**

**First off, I want to say sorry for not updating soon! See, originally I would ahve five chapters up, but I let the author ILuvPurple16 type my rough draft for me, because my chapters aren't showing up for some reason. So, I'm sorry, I really am. I'm waitin' on ILuvPurple16, but for some reason, she ain't sending me my chapters back. Huh.**

**I luv her!**

**Okay, a little introduction.**

**This is my first time doing a Pokémon story, but in my heart, I know a lot of you reviewers will love this story. I've decided to do a May jealousy story, where she meets some competition. Along the way, she'll realize the craving she has for Drew, and maybe, just maybe, be his soul mate in this story. **

**Hair : wavy with streaks. Color is N/A**

**Eyes : Green with a strike of gold**

**Skin : tan and creamy. Perfectly sunkissed**

**Region : Kanto...but why is she in Johto now?**

**Pokemon : You have to read to find out!**

**So, please read and review, BUT NO FLAMES! I HATE FLAMERS!**

**Kisses to all,**

_**LinChungIsHot**_


	2. She Stole My Place!

**So. I'm not much of a Contestshipping writer, but I wanted to try it out, and I hope you all love it! And the pairing is ka - ute with a capital K!**

**Kisses,**

**LCIH**

* * *

"What is her _problem?_" May's voice was filled with hatred. The brunette sat next to Ash, Brock, and her brother Max, waiting for the contest to start. "She _so _stole my place in the contest!"

"Chill, May," replied her younger kid brother. He took of his glasses and cleaned them off with his shirt. "She said she was sorry."

"Yeah, and she also mentioned that she was there before we arrived," added Ash Ketchum, rolling his eyes. When May wanted to be angry, she could be pretty stubborn.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to take the last entering in the contest," Brock put in kindly. "We came late."

"She pushed me out of line!" fumed May, staring incredulously at her friends. "I don't know who the Mew she is, but I was supposed to be in this contest! I could have gotten my next ribbon and made it to the Grand Festival! Now Drew's going to catch up to me!"

The green haired male popped up in her mind, and she became calm for the instant. _Drew, _she though dreamily. _Though he's full of himself, he has this thing about him, making him so irresistible..._

"Welcome all to today's contest!" the lights in the stadium dimmed, and a spotlight shone on the center stage. A woman wearing a gorgeous yellow dress beamed at the crowd. "I've seen all the contestants, and today will be filled with performances and battles you won't forget!"

"I wish I could forget why I'm not backstage," grumbled the brunette, and her three male companions sighed.

"So let's get started!" the lights flashed on and the stadium erupted in cheer.

* * *

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here."

She turned at the direction of the voice and saw a male leaning agaisnt the doorway, a sheepish expression on his handsome face. He was in a purple, long open shirt and a black shirt underneath, and he had green hair.

"I'll just leave and"

"No, don't! Please, come talk to me, I'm nervous." She smiled at his reflection through the mirror. Her voice was soft and teasing, almost daring him to join. He didn't need to be asked twice to join her.

"If you insist," he replied, coming over by her. He stood behind her chair, his fingers lightly touching her soft, silky brown hair with dramatic white streaks.

"You're awfully relaxed," she murmured, fixing her hair to match her gorgeous outfit. She had on a skimpy, black dress, the bottom laced in a gray material, and short gray heels. She reminded him of a female Mightyena, though she was a lot cuter.

"This isn't my first time," he agreed, watching her face cloud in frusturation as she displayed different hairstyles. She held up her hair in a bun and then murmured something darkly as she let it fall, dismayed.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then the intercom blasted to life. "_Contestant four, you're up!" _

_"_That's me," he replied, flipping his green hair to reveal captivating, emerald eyes. She stared into them, a blush creeping up, but then thought, _He had to have a girlfriend. He is so cute._

"Good luck, pretty boy," she replied, turning in her chair to face him for the first time. _She's hot, _he thought, _really stunning. _

"I'll see you later, Ace," he replied with a smirk, walking to the door.

She seemed dazed and then giggled. "Get them, pretty boy."

He grinned and nodded, exiting the room, feeling her gaze pinned on his back.

**I'm sorry that's so short! I originally wrote a lot more, but then I was like, 'That's too long', so I shortened the first chapter! A little intro to Contestshipping up in the next chapter.**

**So, I know you all loved the first chapter. **

**Who's the new girl?**

**Is Drew in love with her? Will they hook up? Will May meet this girl? Is she the one that took May's spot? **

**Find out...next!**

**kisses and reply,**

**LCIH**


	3. What is Her Problem?

**After long wait, I'm sorry! So here's the next chapter! I know you'll all luv to learn about Ace! **

**kisses, **

**_LinChungisHot_**

* * *

Shannon smiled as her dark, gray creature landed on its paws in front of her. "Ready to do this?" she asked, the quiestion only for her partner to hear.

When it nodded, her heart began to pound. "Let's do this! Mightyena, Shadow Ball into the air!" The creature opened its mouth and produced ten, swirling Shadow Balls into the air, where they danced way up high. The spotlights caught the spheres and made them sparkle brilliantly.

"Now use Extremespeed!" The creature crouched and then shot forward, climbing altitude at a high rate. It was a few meters away from the swirling, sparkling spheres, and her heart was pounding. Her timing for her performance had to be precise and accurate...

She opened her mouth and commanded, "Mightyena, Shadow Claw!"

The dog like creature pulled back a claw and shadows quickly formed long, needle sharp claws as it struck all the dancing spheres. The shadows burst extraordinarily in the spotlight, shattering to a million little, scattering shadows.

As Mightyena landed lightly on its front feet in front of her, Shannon closed her green eyes and tipped her head up to the sky, letting the shadows fall slowly onto her beautiful face. The crowd screamed their pleasure.

Backstage in the waiting room, his arms crossed over his taut chest, Drew and the other coordiantors had seen the display of shadows. The green haired male smirked, flipping his hair. _She said she's a beginner, but that performance was pro._

_"_Hey, that was _great!_" exclaimed Ash, smiling happily. His face wore an enthusiastic grin that showed his happiness.

"Yeah, what a great way to show off Mightyena's ghost and dark moves!" remarked Max, looking down at Shannon, who waved to the crowd as she got off the stage.

"And she made it look very pro like for a beginner," added Brock, his tone thoughtful. He turned to May. "What did you think?"

She sighed stubbornly. "She was amazing."

* * *

He was sitting on the wall outside the Contest Hall, his feet propped up in front of him. The sky was lit with twilight, sunset colors, and the salty sea breeze mingled with the restaurants lining Lilycove City. He took in a breath of the sea air, closing his emerald eyes slowly.

A sound in the direction of the Contest Hall made him open his eyes and turn his head towards it. Then he smiled. "Ace, you were in there the whole time?"

There stood Shannon, looking completely refreshed in a bright, yellow tank top and short, white ruffled mini skirt. Her dark brown hair, with its dramatic white streaks, was pulled into two ponytails, touching her bare shoulders. She had red sunglasses over her eyes, and she raised them up to her head when she saw him. "You're _still here, _pretty boy?"

He laughed, but the sound was cut short when he heard another familiar voice, "Sorry about the loss, Drew."

Standing behind him was Ash, Brock, Max, and...May. _Boy, does she look fine..._Drew shook his head and then smirked. "It's okay, the loss didn't hurt me. I can still win next time, right, May? Speaking of, why weren't you in the contest? Too scared that you would lose?"

She reddened and then curled her fists into hands. "Shut up, Drew!" she exclaimed. "For your information, I would have been in the damn Contest if _she" _she pointed furiously at Shannon "hadn't taken my spot in line!"

"Chill," Ash replied, placing a hand over the brunette's mouth as she exhaled a breath dramatically.

"I'm sorry!" cried Shannon, her eyes looking tearful. "I never meant to take your place, I swear! I was there before, and then I went to the bathroom to vomit because this was my first time ever entering a Contest and I was scared! I asked the man before me to hold my place! I never knew I would be the last and final to enter today's Contest!"

"Yeah, what_ever," _replied May, obviously peeved. She huffed a breath and then turned to Drew. "So, what do you have to say for yourself, Mister?"

"You have serious anger problems, woman," he replied, smirking at her. When she let out an enraged cry, he tossed his head back and laughed.

"Well, congrats on winning today's Contest," Max changed the subject, looking at Shannon. "For a beginner, you performed and battled like a pro."

"Thank you, honey," she replied, touched happily. "I was so scared, I made pretty boy there talk to me before he had his turn. He really calmed down my nerves." she let out a short, happy laugh and lowered her glasses, the dark frames covering her green eyes.

_Pretty boy, _May thought nastily. _She has a pet name for him._

"Oh, Shannon," the said female looked down and saw Brock holding her hands tightly in his. His eyes had heart in them, and a dumb - found smile was on his lips. "You are the woman I have been looking for. You are beautiful, and together, we can"

"Sorry, but you're not the guy _I'm _looking for," she replied saucily, and he gasped dramatically, the air sucked out of him. Brock shriveled up and fell to the ground, his heart broken.

"That girl has sass," remarked Max, staring at her incredulously.

"Hey, Drew and Shannon, we're staying at Lilycove Inn tonight. You wanna room with us?" asked Ash, fixing his cap on his raven colored hair. Shannon was quick to answer.

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"I don't know," murmured Drew, thinking hard. Shannon was at his side in a minute, her arms around him.

"Please, pretty boy? Stay one night, and you can leave tomorrow. I want to spend time with you." she pleaded, looking at him with big, tearful green eyes. "_Pleaase?"_

"How can I say no to that face, Ace?" he replied lowly. Then he looked at Ash, a small grin spreading on his lips. "Sure. Why not?"

"Yay!" squealed the brunette, hugging him tightly. He laughed and put an arm around her.

"Great!" Brock turned and began walking. "Let's go right now."

As they were all walking towards the Inn, May walked slowly, her face in a sad expression. She kept her eyes on Drew and Shannon, talking about how her performance had gone. Then Shannon stopped and glanced behind her shoulder. Her green eyes caught May's eyes and they hardened.

_Did she just...smirk?_


	4. Yesss

**Okay, so I'm glad I got so much traffic on this story! **

**Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter!**

* * *

May entered the Inn room, in a red T - shirt and blue jammie shorts, that night, but she stopped in the doorway. She smiled unconciously, the smile spreading across her face.

Laying on the bottom of one of the six bunk - beds, Drew's hands were behind his head. He was in a black T - shirt and purple boxer shorts, his green hair adorably messy and his eyes closed.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked softly. He hadn't come down for dinner, simply on the reason that he wasn't in the mood for a 'family' dinner.

He opened one emerald eye lazily and smirked. "Nah, not so much," he replied, his voice in a lazy drawl. "I thought you were, though, May, so why are you back up here?"

"Things didn't go so well between me and Shannon," she sighed. _I could care less, though..._

* * *

_Ash sat in betwen Max and Brock. Sitting next to Brock was Shannon, and May was next to her brother. They were outside, on the resturant balcony, having a nice dinner under the stars. Drew hadn't wanted to join and had stayed at the Inn, and it was unusually quiet for the five teens._

_"So, Shannon, are you going to enter another contest?" asked Max, talking around his third slice of pizza. He swallowed his mouthful, reaching for his glass of orange fizz._

_She thought for a moment. "Actually," she replied, with a dreamy look on her face, "I'm going to ask Drew - la if he can give me pointers with grass moves. Thenext contest is a double performance, and grass with my Mightyena would be perfect!"_

_Something in that sentence irritated May: either the was Shannon had said Drew's name, or the dreamy look on her beautiful face. "What makes you think Drew will help you?" she snapped rudely. Brock glanced at her, an eyebrow raised._

_The other female replied innocently, "Of course he will. Drew - la would help me in anything; I just know it."_

_May's brain snapped. "Why do you think you're so amazing?" she screamed. "Your win today was a total piece of shit! You didn't deserve to win!"_

_"Hey," warned Ash slowly._

_"What do you have against me?" wailed Shannon, her green eyes glistening with tears. "You just don't like me because I was the last to make it in! I said i was sorry, all right? Give it a break!"_

_"Oh, I'll give you a break," growled the red dressed female, but the pokemon breeder cut her off._

_"That's enough from you, May. You've been a total bitch to here." Brock's gaze was steely, and no one had ever heard him swear before._

_"Fine!" pushing her palms against the table, May stood up. She glared at Shannon, who was wiping her eyes. Then she stormed inside..._

* * *

Drew chuckled as she finished. He had sitten up, and his black tee had ridden up his chest, exposing his stomach. "You have serious anger issues," he remarked softly, so she wouldn't hear.

She rolled her eyes, closing the door as she stepped inside the room.

Suddenly, as the door closed, Drew looked up. His face looked as if it were in a trance. "Come here," he murmured. His voice was needy, and May found ehrself obeying, walking slowly to the bed. When she was in front of him, he reached forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down on top of himself.

He stroked the small of her back. "I've been waiting," he rasped, about to kiss her. His lips were a fraction away from hers'.

_Yesss, _she thought happily. _He loves me, not Shannon._

Then he gasped and pushed her away, blinking out of his trance. He got up, mumbled, "Sorry, Ace," and left her.

_Ace? Who's Ace? _she thought.

**Sorry, I made Drew - la to be a player. lol**

**kisses,**

**LCIH**


	5. Hey, You're

If you were outisde that next morning, the exact time 6:52 a.m., you would love the view you could see behind the Lilycove Inn. You could see the sea, the waves rolling calmly, the azure color sparkling in the early, yelow orange sunrise, the waves crashing softly onto the sand. The air was a little cold, but it was nothing a light jacket or long sleeved top couldn't fix.

If you were out, you would also hear a female sighing in frusturation, trying to come up with a routine with two of her Pokemon. Her voice would be filled with annoyment, her facial expression annoyed. If you were a male, you would be admiring her beauty - her wide, full lips, her green irises, flecked with golden rubies, her skin so flawlessy smooth, her feminine curves just right.

Shannon was so..._annoyed._

"Okay, let's try this again. Cacturne, use Pin Missle!" her green Pokemon unleashed a torrent of shining needles into the air. They rose high up, and then began to slowly crash down to Earth...

She turned, her move graceful and confident. "Shadow Ball them!"

Next to her side was her dog like Pokemon, all gray and black and ready. It opened its mouth and dark, swirling Shadow Balls emitted from deep within, floating slowly in the air. Each Shadow Ball captured a Pin Missle and happily swirled. Then the trained fell down to her knees.

Her Pokemon didn't react the slightest bit. They both stood, awaitng their master's command. Then, before she coulkd speak, Cacturne raised an arm at the swirling Balls. It unleashed a Needle Arm, the Needles rushing towards the spheres with unnerving speed. At the same time, Shannon planted her palms against the ground.

"_Mighty!" _The Pokemon's feet began to glow, and it ran at extreme speed towards Shannon. It jumped onto her back and then with a cry and a glow of blinding, orange light, it shot into the air as Shannon sprang upward.

"Finish with Hyper Beam!" the Pokemon's mouth glowed red and a huge, powerful beam shot out, popping the spheres and demolsihing the needles. From the impact, smoke rose and covered the three from sight...

When it cleared, Shannon had her eyes closed and her arms out, palm up. In each hand was a Poke Ball, the two Pokemon safely inside. She giggled and kisses the PokeBalls lovingly. "_Finally," _she whispered, placing them away.

Then she heard clapping.

* * *

"Wow."

Shannon whirled around and saw May standing there, her arms crossed around her chest. The said girl had a soft smile on her face, her eyes shining.


	6. So He Gave Me Thiss

**I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, but my mind had gone blank. Anyways, I'm baaack...with an awesome chapter.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Shannon felt her body stiffen as she stood her ground. But at the same time, she felt extremely tired...tired of the whole jealousy May had undoubtedly lashed at her. She took in a silent, deep breath. "Is that wow supposed to be sarcastic?" she asked.

That made May laugh, the sound a few seconds long. It had a razor sharp edge to it, but also something else..._respect? _"I meant it, Shannon, that wow meant I was - and I still am - impressed."

"Huh?" A piece of chestnut brown hair fell from her topknot, but Shannon ignored it. "May - wa, are you okay? Sure you didn't eat anything that spoiled you?"

That made her giggle. "No. Listen, Shannon, I'm sorry. I...was mad, I guess, something that nearly never happens to me." her eyes grew serious, and Shannon could see that she meant every word. "You did amazing, from the first premilary performance to now, and I can see that you have real potential. So...can we, um, start over with this whole thing?" she held out a hand.

The other girl considered this for a moment, and then smiled brightly and warmly. "Of course, May - wa." she clasped her hand against the other female's, and they smiled at each other.

* * *

"Pass the tarts, will you?" asked Max, talking around a mouthful.

The whole gang was outside, enjoying a nice lunch picnic. The sky is a beautiful sky blue, filled with fluffy clouds, the sun is shining, warming the Earth with its rays, the air is clean, and there was a light a breeze. People passed by on the streets, but they were sitting on a colorful blanket in the lush grass blades, tall Oak and Weeping Willow trees surrounding and shading them.

The lunch was a nice, settled batch of freshly flipped Cheeseburgers and juice, made by Brock. Dessert was Oran Berry Cookies and Pecha Tarts, cooked and tended to by Shannon.

May reached to grab the bowl containing the said sweets. "Don't talk with your mouth full," she scolded her brother around her own, mashed up mouthful of cookie. "It's digusting."

"Runs in the family," muttered the green haired male. That earned laughs from everyone except May, a blush suffusing over her cheeks.

They were quiet for a moment again, each chewing and enjoying their lunch. "Shannon, are you sure you don't want anymore?" asked Ash, swallowing some burger down. "It's _yummy._"

She laughed, smiling at him. "No thanks, Ash - la." She became silent again, humming softly to herself.

"What are you making?" piped Brock, suddenly curious. She _had _been sitting there for the last few minutes, silently humming.

"Thought you'd never ask!" she giggled and then held up her work. It was a mini skirt dress, the skirt green, and the bodice purple. The sleeves were long and dark violet, and it reminded everyone of a Cacturne. But it was simply stunning.

"Wow, what a beautiful dress," sighed May. "Why are you making it?"

"To enter the Grand Festival," replied the brunette.

"_What?" _they all screamed. Drew had been drinking some water but he exclaimed, choking on it slightly. He recovered and then stared at her.

"Ace, you do know you need five ribbons to enter the Grand Festival," he said evenly, the words slow.

"That's where you're wrong," she pulled out a purple ribbon case and opened it up, placing the ribbon she had won from yesterday.

Then she turned the case around so everyone could see all her ribbons : all _five _of them.

"How?" asked May, her voice soft. She was confused, confused about how Shannon had five. Unless...

"I'm not from Johto. I'm from Kanto," Shannon closed her eyes, but she couldn't launch into her story before Ash grinned.

"I am, too! I'm from Pallet Town! Kanto rules!" he grinned, exclaiming happily. May, Max, and Drew rolled their eyes.

That made Shannon laugh. "I'm from the same town. Anyways," she carried on, "I was a pro coordinator, racking up the wins. I was known thorughout Kanto. Then Lance, of the Elite Four, called me.

"He wanted to meet face to face, and we did. We had a grand time!" she laughed at the memory. Then she stopped short, her face suddenly hardening. "He suddenly challenged me."

"Lance challenged you?" Max was incredous, his eyes huge. "That's an amazing honor!"

She nodded, but she wasn't happy anymore. "And I told him I was a coordinator; I didn't battle against amazing elites like him and I had no experience except for the other coordinators. . So he attacked me."

They gasped, but then Max stopped his breath. "I can't believe he would do that," he started, shaking his head.

"Yeah?" she challenged. "You don't think so? Check this then." she lifted up her shirt so that her stomach was visible.

There was a nasty, black blue twisting scar on her stomach, completely cruel and it looked like it wouldn't heal in a while. "Oh..." replied Max quietly, staring at the scar.

"Done by a Dragon Claw," she replied, her voice filled with scorn.

**I kno some of you are getting confused, and I have to admit, I'm kinda stuck at this point. But please, no flames, and I'm glad a lot of you still love thissss!**

**And I need Shannon's family soon, so if any of you want to make OCs, go ahead!**

**I'll use them!**


	7. Strange Sense of Calm

_"I have important news I have to tell you."_

_She was standing across from the male. He was in a black apparel, his hair looking fiery. He had been smiling, but before he could say another word, she cut him off, using her hand as a signal._

_"Wait. Did you see my latest win?" the female was ecstatic, bouncing on the tips of her feet. She was dressed in a purple shirt, black skinny jeans, and pruple flip flops with inch tall heels. Her hair was in a side pony tail, and it bounced as she did._

_He nodded. "You did amazing," he said sweetly, his voice though emotionless. She didn't notice, of course._

_"I know!" she laughed and twirled like a child, giggling. The large battlefield they were standing on was the rocky type, and the air was frosty and chilled. Her teeth began to chatter and she stopped her foolish antics, shivering suddenly._

_"Cold?" he asked, placing an arm around her trembling shoulders. It was obvious, and she was annoyed he had even asked the damn question, but she nodded reluctantly. So he tilted her head upward and kissed her lips with his own warm lips._

_When he pulled away, she stuck her tongue out at him nonchantly. "Man, can't you turn up the heat?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes angrily._

_He laughed and shook his head. "No. Focus." then, with an inhale, he looked her in the eyes. "Listen. I have an important news for you, and I need you to agree."_

_"Fuck!" she looked away from him, grumbling about how he was all rosy and toasty, and she was freezing. "Turn the freaking heat up or I will leave."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Is this for real?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She could be stubborn, but now she was getting on her nerves._

_"Yes!" she nearly yelled, turning to face him. Her eyes were starting to glow and her body was starting to take on a light azure color. "You know well I'm sensitive to the cold!" her voice cracked at the end and she began to cough, trembling as she did. _

_He watched, amusement spreading over him. "Oh?" he asked. "I never knew that."_

_"Fuck you! You knew well - I even told you!" when she met his eyes, he could see that she was beginning to weaken. She started another coughing fit again, gasping for air. It seemed to be getting colder by the minute, and the temperature seemed well around 20 degrees._

_He kept watching her, his eyes cold and harsh. He watched as she coughed harder, starting to cough up blood. "Please..." she managed through a cough that shook her whole body. "...make it warmer..."_

_"Is that your final wish?" he asked, smirking at her. She nodded and then began to tremble harder, falling to her knees. She slipped a hand into her back jeans pocket to grab her cell to call Red or Green, and to get her Poke Ball when he grabbed her arm._

_"Battle me," he demanded. His face was suddenly stony, and she felt her body harden from the cold. Her legs started to go numb._

_"I..." she coughed. "...you're an elite. I only battle coordinators, and I won't battle you unless you turn the heat up..." she gasped, coughing up blood again. It spat onto the floor by his foot._

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Poke Ball. "Dragonite," he said calmly, "use Dragon Claw."_

_"WHAT?" she screamed, and then all she felt was a strange sense of calmness._

_

* * *

_

**I'm sorry, but I'm ending this story as a cliffhanger. **

**Why? Because I got an idea for a story called 'Stolen' about the Sinnoh league, by second best league, my first being Kanto.**

**But you can still do OC's, because I will use them!**

**kisses and check out my next story,**

_**LinChungIsHot**_


End file.
